Différentes Saisons
by liuanne
Summary: Elle ne laissera pas le chat attraper son coeur. Elle ne laissera pas le chat gagner la partie. De toute façon, elle déteste les jeux de mots. Une année, quatre saisons, deux personnes, quatre couples.


_Hey, hey !_

 _Me voici avec une petite série d'OS qui sera composée de quatre chapitres (qui ne seront absolument pas liés entre eux !). Comme semble l'indiquer le titre, chaque histoire portera le nom d'une saison (et attention, dans l'ordre le plus original et surprenant qui soit : printemps, été, automne, hivers), et suivra la progression de l'une des quatre variante du couple Ladybug/Marinette x Chat Noir/Adrien. Pour laisser un peu de suspense, je vous laisserai voir quel couple sera attribué à quelle saison ;) (d'accord, vous vous en foutez lol)._

 _Oh, d'ailleurs, le titre est une référence à « Différentes Saisons » de Stephen King, si vous connaissez ! Recueil de quatre nouvelles (note : deux d'entre eux ont inspirés deux films hyper cool, « Stand By Me » et « Les Évadés »…. Mais je vais m'arrêter là, parce que S. King et Miraculous Ladybug, ça n'a absolument rien à voir u_u)._

 _J'ai décidé de classer la fic « T » pour de futurs chapitres (notamment le dernier, peut-être aussi le 3) ; mais celui-ci peut-être classé « K+ », je suppose ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

— — —

— — —

 **1\. PRINTEMPS**

 _Printemps, rencontre, vivacité. Ladybug et Chat Noir._

Elle évite les caméras. Elles sont trop nombreuses, les journalistes sont trop nombreux, les _gens_ sont trop nombreux. Marinette n'a que treize ans, et depuis deux mois, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais elle est devenue un _aimant_ , et elle n'est pas sûre d'en être satisfaite.

D'accord, Ladybug est impressionnante ; elle est puissante, forte, elle se bat pour le bien. Elle comprend cela, que les gens puissent l'aduler. Mais Ladybug n'est _que_ Marinette, jeune et timide Marinette, qui ne sait pas comment se tenir devant une caméra, non, des dizaines de caméras.

Alors elle s'éloigne, avec précaution. Ses boucles d'oreilles émettent un son alarmant, et elle s'assure d'être suffisamment loin des caméras pour se détransformer sans que personne ne la voie. Elle redevient la jeune fille qui n'intéresse personne, et rentre chez elle, offrant un sourire faussement excité à ses parents.

— J'ai vu Ladybug ! Il y avait plein de caméras. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'approcher, mais elle était là !

Ils sourient, lui posent des questions. Ses parents semblent aussi l'aimer, Dieu merci, mais elle ne peut pas leur dire qui elle est, elle a peur de les mettre en danger.

Alors elle fait semblant.

— — —

Elle fait la une des journaux pour la sixième fois ce moi-ci.

Elle a de moins en moins de temps pour faire ses devoirs, et trouve que les vilains sont de plus en plus durs à vaincre. Elle se demande comment elle va réussir à combiner sa vie de collégienne avec sa nouvelle vie de superhéroïne.

Tikki lui assure que ça ira.

— — —

C'est une soirée d'avril et elle sort, surprise par la douceur de l'air. Quelques têtes se retournent vers le costume rouge à poids noirs bien reconnaissable, mais elle continue son chemin, faisant de son mieux pour courir le plus vite possible. Tikki lui a dit que se déplacer sur les toits serait plus pratique et rapide, mais elle hésite encore, se trouvant encore trop inexpérimentée pour tenter le coup. Elle commence à bien comprendre le principe de son yoyo, mais est-ce suffisant ? Et si elle faisait une erreur, et tombait ?

Elle arrive enfin devant le super-vilain. La place est presque déserte, heureusement, et elle se demande quel genre de pouvoir il a, mais se fait interrompre par un événement inattendu.

Il y a un garçon.

Il est habillé tout en noir, dans un costume dont la matière est semblable à celle du sien. Un masque noir cache son visage, et une paire d'oreilles en silicone se dresse fièrement sur sa tête.

Il y a un garçon blond, dans un costume de **Chat.**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Marinette réfléchit à toute vitesse et parvient à une conclusion qui lui semble raisonnable : elle doit combattre deux akumas. Mais ils se battent aussi entre eux.

Elle regarde avec ahurissement le garçon-chat utiliser une sorte de bâton pour stopper l'autre — une femme un peu maigrichonne en vêtements de caissière, armée de, huh… D'un scanner ? D'une caisse enregistreuse ? — et l'immobiliser. Puis, il lui arrache un petit objet rond des mains, qui ressemble à un jeton.

— Hey, Ladybug ! Crie-t-il. Je pense que c'est—

Marinette ne le laisse pas finir. Elle fait la chose la plus logique à faire.

Elle l'attaque.

— — —

— D'accord, donc tu dis que c'est de ma faute ? Même si _tu_ m'as attaqué ?

Marinette soupire, l'air embêté.

— Bien sûr, affirme-t-elle. Tu aurais dû te présenter plutôt que de faire le malin.

— Mais, je— ! Je venais de vaincre le vilain ! Et puis tu ne m'aurais pas laissé le temps de toute façon, se défend le garçon.

Marinette ne répond pas, refusant de s'avouer vaincue devant lui. Pour des raisons qui lui échappent, elle n'a pas envie de lui donner raison. Le garçon, Chat Noir, comme il s'appelle, l'agace profondément. Elle ne sait pas si ça à avoir avec son air suffisant ou ses horribles blagues, mais elle a du mal à croire qu'elle sera un jour capable de combattre _avec_ lui. Même Tikki lui a confirmé sa sincérité lorsqu'il disait qu'il était avec elle ; et elle les croit, elle n'est juste pas vraiment à l'aise avec lui.

— Bon, reprend Chat Noir avec un sourire, tant pis, de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait…

Elle hausse les épaules.

— … Et nous allons devoir se battre ensemble, maintenant, pas vrai ?

Ladybug le regarde avec une expression qu'elle veut menaçante, et intimidante. Elle n'est pas bonne à ce genre de choses, du moins en tant que Marinette, mais Ladybug est une superhéroïne, et elle a du caractère. Elle peut bien intimider un garçon déguisé en Chat. Et elle suppose que cela marche ; du moins, c'est ce que semblent indiquer les yeux inquiets et l'expression figée de son nouvel ami.

— Peut-être, répond-elle. Mais ne crois pas que c'est un job aisé. Tu vas passer ton temps à éviter les caméras, et à t'inquiéter de ne pas être à la hauteur. Es-tu sûr de vouloir me rejoindre ?

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais soudainement, elle sent son regard briller et s'attarder sur son visage, comme hypnotisé par ses paroles. Elle ne sait pas s'il l'écoute même, oh, comme elle a envie de le secouer pour qu'il réagisse !

— Chat Noir, dit-elle, répond-moi. C'est un choix difficile à prendre, mais tu dois y réfléchir à eux fois avant de te lancer dans de telles aventures.

— Je- _oui_ , marmonne-t-il. Bien sûr. Cela va de soi.

Elle fronce les sourcils, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de comprendre ce regard étrange et attendri.

— Cela ne va pas de soi, répond-elle. C'est une grande responsabilité.

— Tu penses que je n'en suis pas digne ?

Elle veut qu'il arrête de la regarder. Les reflets argentés qui se découpent dans ses yeux émeraude la perturbent, et elle n'arrive pas à s'habituer à cet étrange jeu de regards. Sa fierté l'empêche de rompre le contact visuel, et cela l'empêche de penser correctement. Elle comprend néanmoins que ces paroles étaient déplacées, et a envie de reprendre ses mots : elle ne veut pas blesser le garçon, et la perpective de partager un tel poids ne semble pas si désastreuse.

— Je n'ai pas dit cela, articule-t-elle lentement. Comment pourrais-je en juger alors que je ne connais pas ? Je te demande juste si tu te sens prêt.

— Absolument.

— Tu m'as l'air trop sûr de toi. As-tu réfléchi correctement à la situation ?

— Oui.

la légère brise qui se faufile dans l'allée étroite qu'elle a choisie pour se cacher éparpille les mèches dorées sur son front, et elle décide de le laisser gagner cette fois-ci. Elle se promet de ne pas être trop gentille par la suite, mais sa confiance et sa sincérité lui suffisent, alors elle l'accepte.

Ladybug tend une main ferme vers lui, détendant ses épaules pour lui donner un air chaleureux.

— Je m'appelle Ladybug, dit-elle, ravie de faire ta connaissance, partenaire.

Il a du mal à retenir son sourire.

— — —

Elle le voit encore. En mission, aux informations, encore et encore. Il a l'air sûr de lui, et elle décide de le prendre comme une compétition. Elle était la première, _elle_ a l'avantage, et puis Tikki lui a expliqué qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir purifier les akumas. Elle gagne.

Et, juste après, Marinette, grimace et s'en veut. Elle s'effondre sur son lit, regardant le plafond avec dégoût.

— Oh, Tikki, gémit-elle, quand suis-je devenue aussi pathétique ?

Elle se promet de féliciter Chat pour son courage la prochaine fois qu'elle le voit.

— — —

Ils jouent sur les toits. Marinette apprend à faire confiance à ses capacités, et se hisse avec aisance dans les airs, et aime la sensation du vent frais contre ses joues. Elle essaye de se déplacer avec rapidité et efficacité, apprend à faire confiance à la résistance de son yoyo, à balancer son corps convenablement.

Elle trouve un nouveau Paris sur les toits, au-dessus du monde entier, et empli de liberté. Chat Noir semble encore plus enchanté qu'elle, et elle se moque gentiment de lui. Elle ose à peine effleurer la matière lisse de son costume, le réprimandant lorsque ses blagues sont trop mauvaises.

— Hey, Ladybug, demande-t-il un jour d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.

Le toit est grand, simple, mais offre une magnifique vue sur les lumières orangées du ciel endormi de la ville. En bas, les gens paraissent minuscules et insignifiants.

— Quoi donc ?

— On se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps, pas vrai ?

— … Pour ?

Ses lèvres se tordent en un rictus nerveux, et elle le surprend à tordre ses mains en baissant le regard.

— Ça fait déjà trois mois, alors… Je me demandais si…

Ladybug trouve difficile de le regarder. Elle pense que c'est dû aux reflets lumineux sur le costume noir, qui transpercent ses pupilles comme des lames enflammées.

— Si tu voulais savoir qui j'étais.

Elle ouvre la bouche, surprise par ce sujet qu'ils ont évités depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Elle veut effacer la peur qui se reflète probablement dans ses yeux, et recule de quelques pas pour ne pas montrer son désarroi à Chat Noir.

— Non, dit-elle fermement. Je ne pense pas que révéler nos identités soit une bonne idée. C'est dangereux, et… Et je ne suis pas prête.

Le garçon semble déçu, mais résigné. Il presse ses lèvres ensemble, les rendant brillantes et même désirables, et soupire lourdement. Marinette suppose que c'est quelque chose qui lui est important, mais c'est trop soudain pour elle, et elle refuse de prendre une décision si importante sur un coup de tête.

— Même si je suis le seul à me dévoiler ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix suppliante. Je veux que tu saches que-

— _Non_ , Chat, je suis désolée, l'interrompt-elle avant de ne plus être capable de lui refuser ce geste. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

Elle ne veut pas le rejeter, mais a ses propres raisons : connaitre l'identité de Chat Noir sans qu'il ne connaisse la sienne lui semble parfaitement inégal et _injuste_. Cela impliquerait qu'il lui fait confiance, et pas elle, cela impliquerait qu'elle ne peut pas faire pour lui ce qu'il veut faire pour elle, cela impliquerait qu'il vaut bien mieux qu'elle. Alors elle refuse sa demande, même si cela la force à affronter le regard dépité et blessé d'un garçon aussi bienveillant que lui.

— — —

— Mon coeur _chat_ -vire dès que je te vois.

Elle lui tourne le dos. Soupire avec amusement.

— Qu'est-ce donc, Chat ? Tu te prêtes à un nouveau jeu ?

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de prêter attention aux mouvements qu'elle sent derrière elle, aux pas discrets et délicats.

— Tes yeux électrifient chaque parcelle de ma peau, tes lèvres sont des sucreries auxquelles je voudrais goûter encore et encore, tes cheveux _chat_ -oyants suffisent à animer mon corps entier.

Les mots sortent avec adoration et _timidité_ , mais lorsqu'elle se retourne, surprise, il se tient fièrement, essayant de paraître sûr de lui et ridiculement prétentieux.

— Ton _chat-_ risme, continue-t-il, est—

— Oh, gros malin, l'interrompt-elle, ça ne se prononce même pas comme ça !

Il semble pris au dépourvu, et se rapproche avec un sourire. Elle ne sait pas comment détacher ses yeux des du regard éclatant. Il se racle la gorge.

— Tu as raison, dit-il, c'était mauvais.

Elle éclate de rire, pencha sa tête vers lui avec un air de défi.

— Tu n'es pas très bon à cela, fait-elle remarquer. Que cherches-tu à accomplir ainsi ?

Alors elle le voit. Il serre ses lèvres, et plisse ses yeux très légèrement, faisant remonter ses pommettes rosées. Il rayonne de sincérité et elle n'arrive pas à l'ignorer cette fois-ci. Les mots étaient peut-être de trop, mais le langage corporel ne ment pas. Elle sent une pression dans son ventre, et avale difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il ouvre sa bouche. Elle a presque peur de ce qu'il va dire.

— J'essaye de capturer ton coeur, ma Lady, dit-il avec un air bien trop loyal.

— — —

Elle ne laissera pas le chat attraper son coeur.

Elle ne laissera pas le chat gagner la partie.

De toute façon, elle déteste les jeux de mots.

— — —

Un jour, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper une information personnelle. Elle ne le fait pas exprès, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les mots sont sortis de ses lèvres, et s'envolent trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne puisse les reprendre.

— C'est mon anniversaire.

Chat se retourne vers elle avec un sourire en coin, et lui fait un clin d'oeil complice, comme s'il est témoin d'un secret extrêmement précieux.

Ils sont assis en tailleur sur un toit — un différent chaque jour — et elle le voit se lever calmement, posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec assurance.

— Je reviens dans une minute, dit-il.

Il disparait dans le vide, exposant avec insouciance ses talents acrobatiques. Ladybug rit.

Il revient, peut-être dix minutes plus tard, l'air essoufflé et un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il tend un petit étui à la jeune fille, et elle l'accepte sans trop réfléchir.

— Bon anniversaire, ma Lady, ronronne-t-il.

Elle l'ouvre et retient une exclamation surprise ne pouvant empêcher sa main de venir couvrir sa bouche. Le bijou est très épuré mais magnifique, et elle le soulève délicatement, comme par peur de le briser en étant trop brusque. C'est une chaîne — probablement en argent — entourée d'un anneau fin de la même couleur, incrusté d'une rayure centrale noire. Marinette reste quelques secondes à contempler le collier, elle le trouve absolument magnifique : simple mais qui ne manque pas de classe.

— Chat… Je ne peux pas accepter ça…

Le garçon la regarde en haussant les sourcils, mais se hâte de secouer la tête, dirigeant son regard émeraude sur son visage.

— Ladybug, je te jure que ce n'est pas si coûteux, j'ai juste… Je pensais qu'il t'irait bien alors… Je l'avais acheté en attendant de trouver une occasion de te l'offrir. Garde-le s'il te plaît. J'aimerais vraiment que tu le gardes.

La jeune fille hoche lentement la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle a envie de rentrer chez elle et de retirer son costume, pour toucher la chaîne fine de ses doigts nus. Elle a envie de fouiller dans son placard et de trouver toutes les tenues qu'elle pourrait porter avec le collier, et elle a aussi envie de montrer à Chat Noir à quel point elle apprécie son cadeau.

— Tu es sûr ? Demande-t-elle.

— Bien sûr ! S'exclame-t-il. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, Ladybug. Tu illumines mes journées de ta simple présence, et tu me donnes envie de devenir une meilleure personne. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre ; et un simple collier me semble bien peu comparé à tout ce que tu me donnes.

Elle a envie de lui crier qu'elle ne lui donne rien du tout, que c'est lui qui en fait trop pour elle, mais les yeux pleins d'adoration l'en empêchent. Oh, comme elle a envie qu'il continue à la regarder ainsi, comme elle se sent aimée et _désirée_. Mais c'est une illusion, pense-t-elle, parce Ladybug a peut-être l'air confiante et mystérieuse, ce n'est pas pour autant le cas de Marinette.

Elle tend la chaîne à Chat Noir.

— Peux-tu me le mettre ? Demande-t-elle.

Il hoche précipitamment la tête, un sourire grandissant sur son visage. Il se positionne derrière elle et passe délicatement la chaîne autour de son cou, comme s'il a peur d'abimer la peau frêle. Marinette ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, et se retourne vers lui.

— Il me va bien ? Demande-t-elle.

Il la regarde avec satisfaction, et retourne s'assoir près d'elle.

— Oui, dit-il. Enfin, le costume n'est pas forcément ce qui va de mieux avec, mais… Tu es ravissante.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'agiter ses doigts près de sa joue, effleurant la peau du garçon.

— Je te revaudrais ça, affirme-t-elle.

— Tu n'as pas à le faire, je l'ai fais parce que j'en avais vraiment envie, je ne cherche pas à obtenir quelque chose en retour.

— Allons, _chaton_ , n'essaye pas de me contrarier. J'ai aussi envie de t'offrir quelque chose. Je le ferai pour ton anniversaire, promis.

— Vraiment ?

Elle lit l'espoir et le bonheur dans son regard, et trouve difficile de contrôler les battements de son coeur.

— Vraiment. Pour ton prochain anniversaire, et ceux d'après.

— Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment fêté d'anniversaire, dit-il d'une voix presque triste. Ça fera au moins une personne à penser à moi.

Ladybug fronce les sourcils, affreusement contrariée par l'expression défaitiste de son ami. Elle lève ses mains vers lui, posant ses paumes de chaque côté du visage de Chat Noir, et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Et, comme cela, le temps s'arrête. Elle oublie où ils sont et ce qu'ils font ; elle oublie de _respirer_. Mais elle se souvient de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Je penserai à toi, _toujours_.

Le jour de ses quatorze ans, Marinette fait une étrange promesse à un garçon qu'elle a rencontré i peine six mois.

— — —

Elle ne laissera pas le chat acheter son coeur avec des bijoux et des compliments.

Marinette se répète encore et encore la phrase, regardant la chaîne délicate autour de son cou.

Chat Noir n'a pas pris son coeur. Il est toujours dans sa poitrine, elle le sent cogner, _boum-boum_ , elle le sent toujours. Elle place ses mains contre sa peau, recherchant le pouls qu'elle a peur de perdre, et ferme les yeux.

Elle ne lui laissera pas son coeur.

— — —

Marinette a lu quelque part que les chats montraient leur affection en clignant lentement des yeux. Elle s'en souvient lorsqu'elle voir Chat Noir effectuer ce geste à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsqu'il commence à prendre l'étrange habitude de lui faire des baisemains, elle ne sait plus quoi lui dire.

Un soir, après l'avoir vu, elle porte le dos de sa propre main à ses lèvres, le coeur battant. Le fantôme des lèvres de Chat Noir flotte toujours sur le tissu rouge, et elle l'embrasse avec l'étrange impression de se trahir.

Est-elle amoureuse ?

— — —

Marinette retire tout ce qu'elle a pu penser sur Chat Noir. Elle l'aime beaucoup, mais pas de cette façon. Il y a un nouvel élève dans sa classe, et à la seconde où il pose son regard sur le sien, l'air se charge d'électricité, le monde autour d'eux disparaît.

Marinette n'est pas amoureuse de Chat Noir.

Elle commence à acheter tous les magazines mentionnant Adrien Agreste, et affiche sans réserve des photos de lui dans sa chambre. Elle passe des heures à l'observer en silence, persuadée d'avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie.

— — —

Le ciel étoilé est grandiose, et explose en milliers de petits feux argentés sur son costume noir. Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi empli de vie, et elle comprend que ce jour est différent des autres.

— Ladybug, commence-t-il d'une voix presque hésitante, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le toit qu'ils ont choisi est petit, et couvert d'une imitation de gazon, qui embrasse le corps allongé de Ladybug. Elle relève la tête, et toise le garçon, assit en tailleur face à elle.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Mon coeur chavire dès que je te vois. Tes yeux électrifient chaque parcelle de ma peau, tes lèvres sont des sucreries auxquelles je voudrais goûter encore et encore, tes cheveux chatoyants suffisent à animer mon corps entier.

Marinette fronce les sourcils. Elle a déjà entendu ces mots auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, ils lui paraissent _enflammés_ et _désespérés_.

— Chat… Murmure-t-elle.

— Tu as volé mon coeur, ma Lady, continue-t-il d'une voix brisée. Et je n'arrive plus à ignorer ce trou dans ma poitrine.

Elle bloque sa respiration, retient les larmes aux creux de ses yeux. Les jolis mots de Chat Noir résonnent comme un son de boîte à musique à ses oreilles : doux et précieux.

— Je t'aime, conclut-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle met du temps à se relever, parce que le silence confortable de la nuit les entoure, et elle a peur de briser ce moment. La déclaration est si belle, pourquoi la gâcher de son rejet ? Elle ne veut pas lui répondre, parce qu'elle ne veut pas lui dire _non_ , mais en même temps elle ne veut pas lui dire _oui_. Tout s'embrouille dans son esprit, et aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, aucune réaction concrète ne se dessine sur son visage.

Sauf qu'elle regarde les yeux de Chat Noir, et elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas rester silencieuse. _Rend-moi mon coeur ou donne-moi le tien en échange_ , ses yeux disent. _S'il te plaît, répond-moi,_ disent-ils.

Marinette soupire, et vient placer sa main contre le torse de Chat Noir. Elle ne fait que l'effleurer, mais déjà les battements de coeur retentissent, et son coeur _cogne_ contre sa paume.

— Chat, dit-elle, ton coeur est encore là, je ne l'ai pas pris. Tu ne l'entends pas ?

Il baisse les yeux vers sa main, mordant sa lèvre et respirant lentement. Elle a l'impression qu'il fait comme elle, qu'il se concentre sur les pulsations, mais quand il ouvre les yeux, ils sont tristes et résignés.

— Non, répond-il, il n'est plus là, Ladybug.

Elle avale sa salive avec difficulté. Les mots doivent sortir, elle le sait.

— Je suis désolée… Chuchote-t-elle. Je suis désolée, Chat, je ne peux pas retourner tes sentiments. Je… J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Marinette lit la déception dans le regard du garçon. Ses yeux sont brillants à cause des éclats de larmes qui s'y forment, et elle ne sait plus quoi faire, elle a envie de le rassurer et de lui rendre son coeur, elle a envie qu'il tombe amoureux d'une personne plus gentille et plus généreuse qu'elle ; elle refuse de voir sa tristesse.

— Je tiens à toi, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, m-mais pas de cette façon.

Chat Noir hoche lentement la tête, et elle remarque que ses oreilles noires sont repliées sur son crâne, comme pour trahir sa déception. Le pauvre garçon semble complètement abattu, mais a encore la force de lui offrir un petit sourire triste.

— Tu n'es même pas un tout petit peu amoureuse de moi ? Demande-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête, se rappelant le visage angélique d'Adrien Agreste.

C'est la première fois qu'elle rejette quelqu'un, et elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce soit aussi difficile.

— — —

Il y a des jours où elle se demande si elle aime Chat Noir ou Adrien.

Aussi angélique qu'il soit, Adrien ne semble pas s'intéresser à elle. Elle pense d'abord qu'il est intentionné et bienveillant à son égard, mais elle se rend rapidement compte qu'il agit de la même façon avec tout le monde, et même avec _Chloé_. Marinette n'arrive pas à trouver un élément qui la rende spéciale à ses yeux, alors elle se résigne tristement. Peut-être est-elle vouée à un amour sans retour.

Quel gâchis. Refuser les sentiments de Chat Noir pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aimera jamais.

Marinette regarde une photo accrochée à son mur. Adrien, un sourire charmeur sur ses fines lèvres, semble la regarder dans les yeux avec amour. Dommage que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Elle essaye d'imaginer comment serait sa vie avec Adrien. Ils iraient probablement au cinéma, pense-t-elle, dans des restaurants chics — parce que c'est un garçon qui connaît le luxe —, peut-être au bord de la Seine, près des Champs-Élysées, au Palais de Tokyo.

Il y a un tas d'endroit où Adrien peut l'amener, et mile autres où Chat Noir peut — et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire la comparaison, même si elle sait que c'est injuste et futile ; Chat Noir peut l'emmener sur les toits et en haut de la Tour Eiffel, dans le ciel de Paris. Il peut se hisser avec elle partout, partout, partout dans la nuit étoilée.

Il _pourrait,_ si elle lui laissait la chance de le lui montrer.

Marinette ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle chasse le garçon dans un coin de sa tête.

— — —

Quand elle commence à faire des jeux de mots, il lui lance un regard amusé. Il lui dit qu'elle a besoin de plus d'entraînement que ça.

Marinette se prend au jeu, elle commence à tenir un journal sur les blagues. Le soir, avant de s'endormir, elle en note des dizaines et elle suppose qu'il fait la même chose ; car ils passent des heures à se chamailler sur lequel est le plus drôle.

Marinette ne se l'avouera jamais à voix haute, mais elle adore ça.

— — —

— Chat Noir ?

— Mmhhh ?

— Demain, tu pourras patrouiller seul ? J'ai des choses de prévu avec ma famille.

— D'accord, mais je n'irai pas patrouiller alors.

— Tu… Pardon ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai patrouiller sans toi ?

— Pour garder un oeil sur la ville, bien sûr !

— La radio et la télé sont là pour ça…

— Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce qu'on passe nos soirées en patrouilles depuis des mois ?

Il s'interrompt et la regarde, l'air honnêtement surpris. Ladybug ne bouge pas, elle sent qu'elle a loupé quelque chose d'important.

— Répond, Chat ! Si tu penses que les patrouilles ne servent à rien, pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes toujours pour en faire ?

Il éclate de rire, en la prenant au dépourvu.

— Pour te voir, bien sûr.

— — —

Elle se ridiculise devant Adrien, encore, et elle se retrouve face au sourire moqueur de Chloé, _encore_. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait passer plus de temps avec cette fille ? Marinette commence à penser qu'il a plus de défaut qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Elle passe trop de temps à étudier les courbes de ses boucles dorées en classe. Le dos de sa tête lui est trop familier et d'une certaine manière, elle trouve cela _triste_.

Mais lui ne la remarque pas.

— — —

Elle ne porte sa chaîne que chez elle. Elle a toujours peur de croiser son partenaire et qu'il la retrouve. Elle sait qu'il y a peu de chances que cela arrive, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Le bijou argenté reste leur secret.

— — —

— Eh bien, Chat Noir, on est de mauvais poil ?

— Allons, ma Lady, me qualifierais-tu de _chat_ -teigne ?

— Oh, je n'oserai pas ! Mais _chat_ -qu'un ses problèmes !

— Comme toi et tes petits _bugs_.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

— Euh, ton obsession pour les fleurs ? C'est pas un truc de coccinelle, ça ?

— Hey ! C'est pas du jeu, ça !

— En rogne ?

Elle lui sourit, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

— _Chat_ -rogne, rit-elle.

Il hausse les épaules, une expression malicieuse se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres.

— Je t'ai aidé pour celle-ci.

— — —

Il lui donne la sensation d'être quelqu'un d'important.

— Tu serais déçu, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Je n'ai vraiment rien de spécial, sans mon costume.

Elle regarde avec étonnement les fausses oreilles de Chat Noir se dresser sur sa tête blonde, montrant son état alarmé. Il se hisse près d'elle, et plante son regard émeraude dans le sien, et elle se rend compte qu'il ne sourit plus.

— Ladybug… Commence-t-il.

Elle est embarrassée. Elle sent la chaleur qui émane de _son_ corps, et la tristesse _et la tendresse_ qui se dégagent de _ses_ yeux, et elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour le retenir de parler, parce qu'elle sait que _ses_ mots lui donneront probablement envie de pleurer.

— Tu es tellement plus qu'une superhéroïne, murmure-t-il d'une voix douce, ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît.

Elle renifle, n'osant pas bouger, et elle sent chaque parcelle de son corps s'enflammer. Elle pense que finalement, laisser les larmes couler serait une bonne idée — peut-être refroidiront-elles sa peau brûlante.

Alors elle les laisse couler.

— Tu te trompes. T-tu ne sais pas… Tu serais déçu.

— Je- non ! Non, jamais ! S'exclame le garçon, horrifié.

— Si !

— _Non_ !

— Oh, Chat, arrête, ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais !

Elle regrette immédiatement ses paroles, parce qu'elles sont idiotes, mensongères, et blessantes. Bien sûr que Chat Noir la connaît. Ils se voient trop souvent pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle pose une main contre sa bouche, le regard horrifié, et essaye de déchiffrer son expression à travers les larmes qui brouillent sa vue.

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure, et semble retenir un masque attristé.

— Pardon ! S'écrie-t-elle. Je suis désolée, j-je ne le pensais pas !

Il passe une main dans son dos, le caressant à travers le tissu.

— Shh, là, là, dit-il. Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, pas vrai ?

Marinette, laisse échapper un rire joyeux au milieu des larmes, et laisse sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son partenaire. Elle laisse rire et pleurs se mélanger, et lorsque son rire vient se mêler au sien, elle a l'impression que plus rien ne peut l'atteindre.

— — —

Marinette ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle sent la douce matière de ses draps contre sa peau, et essaye de calmer son coeur qui bat la chamade. Elle essaye de fermer ses yeux le plus fort possible — comme si ce geste pourrait faire partir tous ses soucis. Elle imagine les yeux verts brillants, mais ne sait plus à qui ils appartiennent.

Tikki lui dit qu'elle pense trop.

Marinette lui répond que c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments et ordonner à son coeur d'aimer quelqu'un. Sauf qu'elle ne sait plus qui aimer et elle ne sait plus _qui elle aime_ , parce qu'ils ont tous les deux les mêmes yeux et qu'elle a l'impression de fondre dès qu'elle croise leur regard.

Tikki lui dit que la réponse est pourtant simple.

Marinette réfléchit encore plus.

— — —

Chat Noir joue avec elle. Elle lui gratte le menton, lui caresse les cheveux et il a l'air d'être la personne la plus heureuse du monde — même si Marinette sait que la tristesse du rejet est toujours visible quelque part dans les reflets argentés de ses yeux, et sur fines courbes de ses lèvres.

Chat Noir la console quand elle ne sait plus si elle est encore digne d'être Ladybug, quand elle ne comprend plus quelle identité prend le dessus sur l'autre.

Chat Noir la réprimande quand il pense qu'elle a tord. Il l'autorise à faire des erreurs.

Le printemps revient, et ils se promènent dans Paris, revivant leur première rencontre.

— — —

C'est une soirée d'avril.

Ladybug a toujours été la plus rapide. Son yoyo lui donne un avantage ; elle peut se hisser plus haut et plus loin, jusqu'à ce que la vitesse du vent contre son corps lui brûle le bout du nez, et qu'elle soit obligée de plisser les yeux pour voir clairement. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrête, fixant le point noir dans son dos, le garçon qui la suit avec difficulté. Près de la Galerie de l'Évolution et du musée d'Histoire Naturelle, elle observe l'allée majestueuse et les feuilles vertes vives des arbre ; leurs petites fleurs rosées qui pointent le bout de leur nez.

Chat Noir atterrit sur le toit, à ses côtés. Elle ne tarde pas à remarquer qu'il est à bout de souffle.

— Eh bien, mon minou, on dirait que tu as du mal à suivre !

Il prend un air boudeur, et elle rit, attendrie par les immenses yeux verts.

— C'est de la triche, riposte le garçon, et si j'avais un yoyo comme le tien…

Elle effleure sa joue de ses doigts couverts par le tissu rouge de son costume, et elle le sent frissonner au contact.

— Je sais, je sais. Et il y a tellement de choses que tu fais mieux que moi, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il lève un sourcil, comme s'il a du mal à la croire.

— Je le pense vraiment, Chat, rajoute-t-elle.

L'air pensif qui se dessine sur son visage la rend curieuse. Il rapproche son visage du sien avec un sourire malicieux, et elle trouve une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

— Tu es plus rapide, commence-t-il.

— Tu es plus fort, dit-elle.

— Tu es plus agile, contre-t-il.

— Mais tu es plus courageux !

— Tu es plus intelligente.

— Tu es plus… Perspicace.

— Tu es plus- _Hey_ , attend une minute ! S'exclame-t-il. _Tu_ es plus courageuse.

Elle hausse les épaules, amusée par l'indignation qu'elle perçoit dans sa voix. Marinette fait demi-tour, s'éloignant légèrement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une posture sûrement un peu trop théâtrale.

— Je ne suis pas la plus intelligente non plus, répond-elle. Même si je ne suis _pas mal_ …

Cela semble le faire rire.

— Bien sûr que si, dit-il, c'est toujours toi qui trouves le plan pour détruire l'akuma.

Elle secoue la tête.

— Mais tu parviens toujours à comprendre les choses avant que j'ai à les dire. Tu es bien plus observateur et compréhensif.

Il ne semble pas totalement convaincu, mais finit par laisser un sourire confiant se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Marinette en vient presque à regretter ses compliments, et au moment où la lueur malicieuse apparaît dans ses yeux brillants. Elle plisse les yeux, se préparant à l'une de ses fameuses répliques de séducteur.

— Ma Lady semble me trouver beaucoup de qualité aujourd'hui, dit-il, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier ?

Il fait un pas en avant, et elle est bien obligée de rester immobile, parce que reculer signifierait s'avouer vaincue, et pas question qu'elle ne le soit.

— Peut-elle qu'elle cherche seulement à mettre en confiance son partenaire, murmure-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Chat Noir s'approche d'elle encore un peu, un pas de plus, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour qu'elle puisse voir les multitudes de reflets verdoyants sur son costume, et deviner la douce texture de sa peau bronzée, et- elle décide de ne pas penser plus, parce que bon sang, c'est _Chat Noir_.

— Ou, continue-t-il alors que son front n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien, peut-être qu'elle est _tombée_ —

Ladybug ouvre la bouche pour l'interrompre mais aucun son ne sort, alors elle fait quelque chose d'un peu stupide. D'accord, il ne fait que jouer, mais elle sait qu'il s'apprête à dire _le_ mot — amoureuse —, et non, non, _non_ , elle ne l'est très certainement pas. Enfin, elle ne le pense pas. Elle ne sait plus trop, mais dit comme cela, le mot lui paraît prématuré.

Avec toute la force qu'elle possède, elle balance sa tête en avant, percutant de plein fouet le front de Chat Noir avec le sien, le coupant net dans sa phrase.

Et elle n'a pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle a fait, parce que la douleur qu'elle ressent soudainement parvient à amener quelques larmes dans ses yeux, et parce que Chat Noir, complètement sous le choc, tombe en arrière, plaçant ses coudes dans son dos pour se soutenir.

Ouuups.

Marinette ouvre la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour s'excuser lorsqu'elle voit le garçon prendre sa tête entre ses mains, grimaçant en se mordant la lèvre. Il lève les yeux vers elle et elle y lit surtout de la surprise, Dieu merci, et aussi, d'accord, énormément d'indignation.

Mais elle n'arrive pas à se retenir.

— Oh, dit-elle, on dirait que _tu_ es _tombé_ …

— Mon Dieu, grommèle-t-il, ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça juste pour faire cette blague parce que cela me fait sérieusement regretter tous les conseils que j'ai pu te donner en la matière.

— Hey ! Quels conseils ? Je me débrouille très bien de ce côté, merci !

Elle lui offrit tout de même un sourire doux et lui tendit la main, l'aidant à le relever.

— Je suis désolée, avoue-t-elle enfin, je ne voulais pas, enfin- si, je voulais te faire tomber mais… Sans que ce soit _douloureux_? Tu vas bien ?

— Non, soupire-t-il, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû faire le malin. Si tu trouves que je vais trop loin, n'hésite pas à refaire ça, rajoute-t-il presque à contrecoeur.

Elle laisse échapper un rire, ne sachant plus quoi penser du pauvre garçon.

— Je retiens ça, répond-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— Je retire ce que je viens de dire, dit presque immédiatement Chat Noir, son expression trahissant son regret.

Ladybug lève les yeux au ciel mais n'en rajoute pas.

Elle presse ses lèvres ensemble, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi exactement elle n'a ( _absolument_ ) pas voulu le laisser terminer sa phrase. Elle soupire en pensant au mot interdit — amoureuse —, et à ce qu'il a de tellement spécial. Marinette est amoureuse, du moins elle le pense ; la façon dont elle est complètement hypnotisée par un certain garçon de sa classe est tout sauf banale. Seulement elle ne sait pas. Elle connaît à peine Adrien, ils n'ont que très rarement parlé depuis les quelques mois qu'ils se connaissent, et parfois elle en vient même à essayer de l'éviter, tellement elle est embarrassée à l'idée même de lui adresser la parole.

Chat Noir, en revanche…

— Tout va bien, ma Lady ?

La voix l'arrache de ses pensées, et elle retient un hoquet surpris en voyant que son visage est tout proche du sien.

— Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle avec retenue.

Parce qu'elle sait ce qu'il va dire, et elle sait même ce qu'il _pense_. Elle le lit dans ses yeux et dans le sourire fier qui la toise. Il va probablement s'approcher d'elle encore un peu, pour prendre cet air espiègle qu'il fait si bien, puis faire une blague sur le fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas encore frappé. Puis peut-être voir jusqu'où il peut s'approcher d'elle.

Mais elle l'attend de pied ferme. Elle aime les défis.

Face à elle, le garçon avance lentement, baissant légèrement son visage pour que son menton soit tout pile à la hauteur de ses yeux, et incline la tête vers elle, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il sent que leur peaux sont sur le point de se toucher.

— Alors, commente-t-il, tu ne vas pas me frapper cette fois ?

Bingo.

— Je ne sais pas, rit-elle, tu _veux_ que je te frappe ?

— Absolument pas, grogne-t-il. Tu as dit que j'étais plus fort, tout à l'heure, mais je commence sérieusement à en douter.

Elle hausse les épaules.

— Je suis forte, c'est vrai, avoue-t-elle. Bien que ce costume y soit pour quelque chose…

Le front de Chat Noir vient toucher le sien avec douceur — rien à voir avec leur précédent choc — et elle cherche son partenaire des yeux.

— Tu es sûre d'être amoureuse de ce type dont tu m'as parlé ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, trouvant la phrase forcée et hors contexte. D'accord, quelques semaines après avoir rejeté Chat Noir, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon qui la remarquait à peine, et ne retournait sûrement pas ses sentiments. Mais c'était il y a des semaines. Pourquoi en parle-t-il maintenant ?

— Quelque chose t'en fais douter ? Demande-t-elle, curieuse.

Lorsqu'elle sent le bout de son nez frôler le sien, elle n'ose même plus reculer, et le sourire vainqueur du garçon la fait grincer.

— Tu rougis, dit-il.

— — —

Marinette décide d'arrêter de jouer.

Elle sent qu'elle risque de gâcher quelque chose si elle continue.

— — —

Le toit que Chat Noir a choisi est fleuri. Ladybug observe longuement les pétales colorés et se perd dans leur parfum frais et sucré, espérant qu'aucun akuma ne fera d'apparition aujourd'hui. Elle marche en tournant sur elle-même, jusqu'à ce que son partenaire attrape son bras pour l'immobiliser.

— Hey ! Proteste-t-elle.

Il rit et s'assoit, laissant ses jambes dépasser du petit mur de pierre.

— Tu risques d'avoir le tournis, et tu ne pourras pas tenir debout si quelqu'un nous attaque !

Elle secoue la tête avec désolation, regardant avec amusement le visage joyeux de Chat Noir. Il semble lui faire signe de se rapprocher, et elle vient se positionner à quelque centimètres de lui, sauf qu'elle laisse ses jambes se balancer dans le vide au lieu de les garder sur le toit. Ils sont dos à dos, légèrement décalés, mais suffisamment proches pour que Marinette puisse sentir les vibrations de son bras collé au sien. Elle se laisse tomber en arrière, relâchant son dos contre le muret, pour pouvoir voir son visage, et le garçon lui offre un sourire moqueur.

— Tu ne prends pas beaucoup de risques, fait-il remarquer. Seules tes jambes sont dans le vide.

— Uh-uh, grogne-t-elle, dit celui qui a le corps _et_ les pieds sur terre !

Il hausse les épaules et son sourire s'élargit.

— Pas si je fais ça.

Marinette pense qu'il va le faire, et il le fait. Il replie ses jambes pour que ses mollets restent collés au mur et le retiennent, alors qu'il laisse le haut de son corps tomber en arrière — dans le _vide_. Elle se redresse avec frustration, refusant de le laisser battre au jeu _qu'elle_ a commencé.

— Ohhh, je vois, dit-elle, mais si je me mets comme ça…

Ignorant le son de stupeur qui s'échappe des lèvres de Chat Noir, elle se tourne et vient se placer à quatre pattes juste au-dessus de lui. Elle s'avance légèrement, et cale ses pieds contre le bord du muret, tout en basculant l'avant de son corps dans une position semblable à celle de Chat — sauf qu'elle est face à lui, et _sur lui_. Bientôt, elle se rend compte à quel point leur position est embarrassante. Son ventre et sa poitrine sont collés au torse musclé du garçon, et leurs deux visages se font face, reposant dans le vide. Elle place lentement ses bras autour de son cou, car elle est plus avancée que lui et, d'accord, sa position est peut-être un petit peu plus dangereuse que prévue.

Ladybug ne tarde pas à sentir les bras hésitants de son partenaire entourer sa taille, pour l'empêcher de glisser en avant. Bon sang, cette position est incroyablement embarrassante, pense-t-elle. Mais malgré tout, elle regarde l'expression alerte (elle trouve d'autres mots pour la décrire : surprise, paniquée, _satisfaite_ ) de Chat Noir avec un demi-sourire.

— J'ai gagné, souffle-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il hoche la tête, elle sent la peau nue de son front contre la sienne, et son coeur se serre.

— Hey, Ladybug…

Le vide autour d'eux lui donne le tournis. Elle a soudainement peur de perdre l'équilibre et de les faire tous les deux tomber dans le vide. Elle mord sa lèvre et respire lentement. Cela n'arrivera pas.

— Mmh ? Répond-elle, distraite.

Consciente de son emprise sur elle, elle essaye de masquer les battements incontrôlables de son coeur. Elle peut sentir les siens à travers son costume, et cela la rassure. Elle resserre la pression qu'elle a sur son cou, sentant la fine texture de ses mèches blondes. Il la regarde comme si elle la chose la plus merveilleuse de l'univers et elle n'arrive pas à détacher son regard du sien.

— Je, euh… Le garçon que tu aimes, chuchote-t-il. Comment ça se passe entre vous ?

Ladybug retient un sursaut, surprise par les mots de son partenaire. Elle se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas grand-chose sur sa situation amoureuse, et pourrait penser qu'elle est déjà en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Étrangement, cela l'irrite. Elle est dans cette position particulière avec lui et l'instant est romantique, et elle s'est ordonnée de ne plus penser à Adrien, alors elle a du mal à comprendre ce qu'il vient faire ici. Mais elle comprend que cela soit important pour Chat Noir. Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas envie de se faire de faux espoirs, bien sûr qu'il doit vérifier s'il peut faire plus que simplement la serrer contre lui.

Elle décide de jouer un peu avec lui.

— Ça dépend, avoue-t-elle.

Elle sent le corps de Chat Noir se raidir, et son expression renfrognée lui dit qu'il aurait aimé une autre réponse.

— De quoi ? Demande-t-il, un air boudeur affiché sur son visage.

Comptant sur la force de ses jambes et de Chat Noir pour la soutenir, Ladybug relâche son étreinte autour de son cou, et place ses mains sur les deux côtés du visage du garçon, avant d'amener son visage contre le sien avec lenteur. Doucement, elle vient toucher le bout de ses lèvres avec les siennes, profitant de leur sensation moelleuse et souple. Le corps de son partenaire est secoué d'un tremblement d'excitation et il referme davantage ses bras autour d'elle, tout en avançant son propre visage, amenant à son tour ses lèvres plus fermes contre celles de Ladybug. Elle se demande combien de temps est-ce qu'ils peuvent tenir ainsi, à moitié au-dessus du vide, et seule la force de Chat Noir permet de les maintenir à l'horizontal.

Lorsqu'elle se dégage, Marinette se retrouve pressée de revivre l'expérience, un sentiment de fébrilité prenant place au creux de son ventre. Elle n'est jamais allée plus loin que le simple effleurement de lèvres avec un garçon, mais le moment lui semble bien choisit pour tenter de nouvelles choses.

Chat Noir est celui qui initie leur second baiser, et lorsque Ladybug répond avec passion, bougeant vivement ses lèvres contre les siennes, il laisse échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle se rend aisément compte qu'il est aussi inexpérimenté qu'elle : il ne sait que faire de ses lèvres, sinon de suivre avec avidité les mouvements qu'elle entreprend. La sensation brusque de sa mâchoire contre la sienne lui donne le tournis, et elle vient caresser son cou avec ses doigts, recherchant le moindre contact avec la peau sensible. Il réagit en augmentant la cadence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à manquer d'air.

— P-peut-être que l'on devrait… Bouger, fait remarquer Chat Noir, complètement essoufflé.

— Quoi… Je te fais perdre tes moyens ? Embête-t-elle avec un sourire.

Déposant un baiser contre sa joue, il amène sa bouche près de son oreille.

— On peut dire ça, avoue-t-il.

Ladybug sourit timidement, et finit par se redresser jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux sur le mur. Elle bouge avec lenteur, posant le bout de son pied sur le sol avec précaution. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve enfin debout, elle sent le monde tourner autour d'elle et ressent le besoin immédiat de s'assoir. Elle ne sait si c'est à cause de sa précédente position qui lui a fait perdre tout repère, ou parce qu'elle se sent encore étourdie par son baiser échangé avec Chat Noir — elle refuse de le lui dire, bien sûr ; il serait trop heureux.

Bientôt, elle sent le corps chaud du garçon contre le sien, et ils glissent dos au mur, se tournant l'un vers l'autre pour pouvoir s'enlacer à nouveau. Ladybug ne manque pas le sourire jovial de son partenaire, alors qu'il effleure tendrement le bout de son nez avec ses lèvres fines.

— Du coup, dit-il d'une voix rieuse, le garçon que tu aimes, c'est…

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire et passe ses bras dans son dos, l'attirant vers elle.

— … Toi, gros malin, s'exclame-t-elle. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte.

Un petit baiser contre sa joue lui fait comprendre qu'il est satisfait de sa réponse, et elle riposte en pressant leurs lèvres ensemble pour la troisième fois, se laissant hypnotiser par l'odeur enivrante du garçon, par les touches discrètes qu'elle sent dans son dos.

— M-mais, dit Chat Noir en se dégageant soudainement. Tu es sûre ?

La jeune fille hausse un sourcil et grogne, ramenant encore le garçon à elle avec frustration. Supposant que ses actions répondraient à sa question, elle s'attarde sur les lèvres de Chat Noir, les serrant entre les siennes, mordillant et suçant la douce chair. Elle sent ses doigts tracer des cercles dans son dos, et en posant une main sur sa nuque, change de stratégie en approfondissant leur baiser. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Marinette n'a aucune idée de la façon dont elle est censée utiliser sa _langue_ , mais elle pense que ça finira par venir. Elle écarte légèrement ses lèvres et le contact qu'elle a avec lui est timide et maladroit, et surtout _humide_.

Bien sûr, c'est embarrassant. En s'avançant trop, elle laisse ses dents cogner contre les siennes et recule instinctivement avec un sursaut. Elle aime l'image qu'elle voit ; le visage essoufflé et embarrassé mais comblé du garçon, malgré le masque qui cache une partie de son expression. Il glisse son visage dans son cou et elle sent son souffle chaud, secoué de rires soulagés. Elle laisse sa tête reposer sur son épaule musclée, et ferme les yeux un moment.

Le vent qui parcoure son visage est doux et rafraîchissant, et lorsqu'il devient plus fort, il amène des pétales de fleurs de cerisier contre sa peau. Elle rit et tombe en arrière, tenant toujours Chat Noir dans ses bras. Son sourire fait trois fois le tour de son visage, et elle le laisse embrasser sa peau là où elle est découverte.

Au bout d'un moment, quand le ciel de Paris prend une teinte orangée, elle pense qu'ils commencent à trouver les bonnes positions lorsqu'ils s'embrassent. Ils sont moins maladroits, même si elle a toujours du mal à ne pas éclater de rire quand il essaye de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, mais elle est sûre que ce n'est pas _vraiment_ un problème.

Lorsqu'elle se relève enfin, et s'apprête à lancer son yoyo dans les airs, elle lui lance un sourire éclatant, et elle est sûre qu'il parvient à lire la promesse muette sur ses lèvres.

Ladybug s'envole dans le ciel endormi, les lèvres encore humides et rougeâtres. Elle pense au long bain qu'elle prendra dans quelques minutes, et adresse même quelques signes radieux aux caméras qu'elle croise, tant elle est de bonne humeur.

Le jeu est loin d'être terminé.

— — —

— — —

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! Je vous avoue que ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir un peu de fluff à écrire, pour changer avec les chapitres de ma fic, qui sont un peu sombres en ce moment ;;_;;_

 _Bonne St Valentin à tous !_


End file.
